ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Or Mention That He's Getting Too Old for This
}} O-Chul and Vaarsuvius teleport onto the island where the Order is raising Roy from the dead. They also run into Hinjo and Lien on the way. They then all give a vague recap of events since they last met. O-Chul states he wasn't expecting to live and Elan warns him how after stating that, death usually follows. Cast * Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ * Elan ◀ ▶ * Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Hinjo ◀ ▶ * O-Chul ◀ ▶ * Lien ◀ ▶ Transcript Lien: Sir, I think I see Durkon ahead! Hinjo: Are you sure? Because that would be a highly unlikely coinci— Vaarsuvius and O-Chul each appear directly above Hinjo with a "pop! pop!", and O-Chul lands on top of Hinjo with a "THUNK!" Hinjo: What the—O-CHUL?!? Lien: O-CHUL! O-Chul: I bring greetings from our homeland, Lord Hinjo! Lien! O-Chul: I apologize for the abrupt entrance. Lien: How—I thought you died in the castle! O-Chul: The goblin held me prisoner these months. Hinjo: Then—our comrades? Do any yet live? O-Chul: No, my Lord. I am afraid they were all dead and gone before Soon's Gate exploded. Hinjo: I see. Then you were the one who made the decision to destroy the Gate rather than let it fall into Xykon's clutches. O-Chul: I did make that decision, and it was my blade that did the deed. O-Chul: I will say no more about it, lest I speak ill of the dead. Haley and Elan rush into view, while Hinjo uses Lay on Hands to heal O-Chul. Haley: Hinjo! Vaarsuvius left to—wait, V?? Elan: You're alive! And less scary! O-Chul: Your elven friend is paralyzed, but he did help me complete one last mission before we left. Haley: O-Chul!!! I can't believe it! I thought that monster ate you! O-Chul: Far from it, in fact. Hinjo: Wait, how did Haley get here? Lien: Sir, I'm not even sure how WE got here. O-Chul: Lord Hinjo, I suggest you debrief me immediately. I have a great deal of valuable intelligence regarding our foes. Hinjo: Of course. I'll have a scribe join us. O-Chul: Make it our most learned one...I have questions about how we escaped that perhaps they can answer. Lien: I can't believe you survived as their prisoner for so long! O-Chul: I'll be honest, I did not actually expect to live through this. Elan: Don't say that! Elan: Whenever someone says that right after surviving something dangerous, something totally random pops out and kills them! Beat. Elan looks up in the sky. Beat. Lien, O-Chul, and Haley look up, while Elan looks at the ground. Elan: Well, most of the time, at least. Elan: Just don't announce that you're going to retire tomorrow, OK? Trivia * O-Chul is technically telling the truth. It was his decision to destroy the Gate, and the Gate was destroyed by his blade, albeit wielded by Miko Miyazaki. * The title is a reference to the catchphrase of Danny Glover's character Roger Murtaugh from the Lethal Weapon movie franchise, "I'm too old for this s***". Previously in the Order of the Stick comics, the phrase was used by the CPPD Chief just prior to his demise, in #360, Hail to the Chief. External links * 663}} View the comic * 114922}} View the discussion thread Category:O-Chul and Vaarsuvius Escape From Xykon